TMNT: New Animated Adventures Issue 1
Plot Donatello takes April O'Neil on a dangerous secret mission with him. Plot Synopsis The story starts out with April O' Neil skimming around The Sewer Lair trying not be tagged by any of the Turtles Suction Cup Arrows. Although, April gets caught. April fails and is now feeling useless and wants to go on a real mission, so Donnie let's April come join him on a top-secret mission to a secret military junkyard to find a rare Diode Module for his new contraption. Leo tries to explain to Donnie that April is not a full Kunoichi yet, she isn't ready. But Donnie disobeys his leader's command and brings April anyway. Donnie and April are at the junkyard sneaking over the protective gate. April is all dressed up to blend in with the shadows. While searching, Donnie finally finds the module he needs in a run-down laser cannon. Right before Donnie could take it out, both Donnie and April hear footsteps from around the corner. It was a military guard! While escaping the area of the guard trying not to be caught, April tries to outrun a guard dog hiding around some old military vehicles. April gets busted by the military, arresting her. Trying to get information about April, who is portraying "January McAndrew", the military find out about April's T-Phone and ninja arsenal. April needs Donnie to break her free quick. Meanwhile, Leo, Raph, and Mikey join Donnie and try to make out a plan to rescue their friend. But when Mikey forces all the Turtles yell at him for his shenanigans, the government spot them and chase them down. Donnie spots an unstable armored sports car. The Turtles use that to distract the guards by driving it into a pile of rubble. The guard infiltrating April finally gets the "truth" from April. She tells him that she and her friends were going to steal the laser cannon carrying the module Donnie needs. The military guards tells his units to secure the laser cannon, which gives the Turtles a chance to sneak by. The Turtles make it into the building holding April, where the Turtles fill the room with black smoke, giving April a chance to take out the guards and for Donnie to shut down the security cameras and delete footage. While Leo, Mikey, and Raph take out more of the security, April hacks into the fuse box shutting off all the power making the building pitch black dark. The Turtles manage to escape, with April being able to rescue the module. Back at the lair, Splinter and April are meditating with each other in the Dojo. Splinter is very disappointed of April, April admits that Leo was right to not go to the junkyard. But Leo cuts in saying how April was handling the situation like a real Kunoichi, and how he was wrong about her. In the kitchen, Donnie finished working on his invention that needed the module: The Laser Pizza Slicer. But it turns out to be another fail. Category:Real World Category:Merchandise Category:IDW Comic Book Characters Category:Books